Strange love
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: Slowly one problem is solved, but is there another one on the horizon? Major Tw incest, other warnings inside. R&E&R Epilogue online.
1. Chapter 1

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** R**

**Couples:**** Elrond/?, Elladan/Elrohir/? & Glorfindel/Erestor**

**Warnings:**** Major (Tw)incest, AU, Blood, Angst, Torture, implied Rape & My First fic with explicit Sex**

**Chapter:**** 1**

**Copyright: ****Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The rain was cold. But something was even colder. Elrond stood on the balcony of his office, praying for his sons' safe return… again. A shiver ran down his spine, but only partly because of the cold of the weather. It ran also because of the cold his sons radiated whenever he saw them. He had tried so often to warm them, but with no avail. Their mother's broken body staid in their memory and froze their hearts. Years had past since she sailed, but not the feeling it had given them. The feeling of helplessness, the feeling of guild. He knew it were those feelings that drove them to hunt for orcs, yet he could not help them. They clung to those feelings, even after Celebrian had tried to tell them she did not blame them. Even after he had tried to persuade them. They rarely where at home now and if they where, they where cold and distant. It had been ages since they last laughed and even longer since they had made merry.

"Elrond?" Glorfindel touched his friend's shoulder. "You should come inside. You could get sick if you stay out here longer."

The shoulders of the dark-haired elf slumped forward. He looked broken. "I know Glor, but at least when I'm sick I can imagine that they stay. That they care…"

"Oh, Elrond…" Glorfindel pulled him into a tight hug. "Of course they care! They just need time to deal with what has happened. You know that. Now come inside." He gently removed the soaked robes of his Lord and after rolling him into a fluffy blanket placed him in front of the fire.

"Hannon le, Glorfindel." Elrond looked up at his Seneschal. "Sometimes you're the best that could happen to me."

"Only sometimes?" Glorfindel joined him on the furs. "Elrond, I may remind you I am ALWAYS the best that could happen to you."

"No, you're not." Elrond freed an arm and grabbed a pillow to rest his head on. The arm disappeared inside the warm cocoon again and he continued: "After the first prank of my Ion, You were the worst that could have happened to me." He smiled weakly. "I wish they would pull it again, just so I would know they are over what happened."

"Give them time, mellon-nin. They will get over it. Until then, just remember that they love you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elrond stared out of his window. The rain still poured from the sky. Four months had passed since he had last seen his sons. Of course he had heard the rumors, rumors whispered in silent corners of the last Homely House. Apparently they had overrun a large settlement of orcs in the Misty Mountains and had slaughtered everything. Now worry nagged at his mind. What if they were wounded? It would be a six days journey to the nearest settlement and four days longer to the nearest Elven settlement. Could they make that journey when one of them was wounded? He would have send Glorfindel to meet them and – if necessary – to aid them, but Glorfindel had taken the week of to fully enjoy his honeymoon. As had Erestor, forced by a husband who had every intent to enjoy his 'License-to-make-love-all-day-long' as said husband had put it. And he really used it. No one had seen them for days.

Elrond sighed and turned his attentions on the letter before him again. It was from Galadriel and she had asked if he could come for a visit. He truly wondered why for nothing important had happened and but an half year ago there had been a meeting of the White Council. She never needed to see him that often. Maybe she was still upset about what happened to Celebrian? He sighed again and started to write an answer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm not sure you should go with such a small escort, Elrond." Glorfindel and Erestor had emerged from their rooms at the end of the week and both now were in Elrond's office trying to persuade him to take more gaurds with him.

"Fifteen should be enough and I can defend myself." Elrond looked at his longtime friends.

"We know that, but the orc activity has increased. We merely worry for you." Erestor laid his hand on his Lord's arm.

"Erestor is right. The mountain passes are infested with orcs, not to mention there have been trollsightings." Glorfindel paced up and down the study. "If you don't want more guards at least take more archers with you."

Elrond sighed and nodded. He really was not in the mood for arguments.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And so the lord of Rivendell was off with seventeen guards, not forseeing a terrible recurrence of the past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** R**

**Couples:**** Elrond/?, Elladan/Elrohir/? & Glorfindel/Erestor**

**Warnings:**** Major (Tw)incest, AU, Blood, Angst, Torture, implied Rape & My First fic with explicit Sex**

**Chapter:**** 2**

**Copyright: ****Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot © by me**

**Author's note:**** 'Vulcano' is the Orcish name of Mount Doom**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Milord?" A guard rode up to Elrond, letting his horse fall into step with his Lord's mare. "There are trails of orcs in the surrounding area. They are fresh. We should beware."

Elrond groaned in his mind. "How many?"

"Three dozen, if not more." The guard studied the surrounding area. "Some of the scouts state they may have heard a troll, but aren't sure."

"A troll? Wonderful." Elrond groaned aloud now. "How long before we reach Lothlorien?"

"With this speed? Five days until the outer perimeter."

"We will have to speed up then. I don't desire to meet with a troll. Or orcs for that matter."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"How long do we have to wait?" Red eyes watched the elven-group pass below them. "Soon they pass borders of the area of the witch. We can't attack them."

"Shut up, scum." A big orc pushed the smaller one on the ground. "If they hear us, you're the first to get killed."

His eyes hungrily followed his target. The she-elf had often screamed his name and now he wondered if the half-elf would scream hers. Definitely would be fun. Just shouldn't kill him. Nooooo… Most certainly shouldn't kill him. He had no desire to see just how hot Vulcano was. His hand moved to the bag hanging at his belt. If the other elves came, he had to make the Lord drink the mixture in the bottle. Wondered what it would do. Maybe kill him…

"They're heading right for the thin pass." An orc-scout reported.

"Perfect."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elrond inspected the cliffs. They nearly made a bridge above the path they were taking and were hiding much from view. Hopefully they didn't hide orcs from view…

The captain ordered the others about. The cliffs narrowed the path down to the size of two horses, at some places even of only one.

Elrond shivered. Here Celebrian had been captured. He would have preferred to take another road, but that would have meant a week longer travel, something he was reluctant to do. Especially with the troll sightings and increased orc-activity.

He gently patted the neck of his mare. She was nervous and constantly throwing her head from one side to the other. Apparently she didn't like the mountains.

A scream pulled him from his musings. "Yrch!" (orcs)

Black arrows pierced the elf who had screamed. Others fell to the rain of arrows as well. Before any one could react properly, seven had fallen.

"Ride, milord! Ride!"

To late came the call. To late came the burning of Vilya on his hand. To late…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The orcs threw the elvish bodies and the bodies of their fallen comrades down the mountainside. All but one. The elf had been thrown against the mountainside when his horse had been hit with an arrow and had gone mad.

The big orc pulled up the unconscious one by his hair and studied his face. As far as it was possible with the blood from his head wound coloring his face red.

He grinned when the elf started to come too. Steel gray eyes searched their surroundings and in the end focused on him. Horror filled them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Across Middle-Earth it felt like lightning-bolts hit into several heads. Galadriel literally screamed her agony in the middle of a meeting. Elladan and Elrohir nearly fell of their horses when the assault made them sway. Elrond's desperate call for aid had hit them full force.


	3. Chapter 3

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** R**

**Couples:**** Elrond/?, Elladan/Elrohir/? & Glorfindel/Erestor**

**Warnings:**** Major (Tw)incest, AU, Blood, Angst, Torture, implied Rape & My First fic with explicit Sex**

**Chapter:**** 3**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot © by me**

**Author's note:**_**Italic**_** is mind speech.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He groaned in pain.

"What was THAT?" Elladan looked at his brother. "It felt like Mithrandir threw a lightning bolt against my head."

"Don't ask me, but it was most likely nothing." Elrohir looked south, the direction of his home. "Shall we go home?"

"Why?" Elladan raised his eyebrow in perfect mimicry of their father. "There are still orcs around here, so there is still work to do."

"I miss him… Why do you think the Valar cursed us like this?" Elrohir looked at his twin sadly. "I can't bear it anymore, brother. Always to be near, yet never able to touch. Always having to watch my words, my actions. I tire of it."

"We have no choice, brother. You know both we and he would be doomed if some one would find out." Elladan slung his arm around his brother.

Elrohir wanted to answer when a voice came into their heads.

"_Elladan! Elrohir!"_

"_Dearnaneth?"_

"_Yes, where are you?"_

"_About 24 miles north from Lothlorien… Why?"_

"_Did you not feel it?"_

"_That sudden splitting headache? Yes we did…" _

"_It was a call for aid. Issued by your father."_

"_Ada!? What happened, Dearnaneth?"_

"_He was waylaid. By Yrch…"_

Their screams of fury were not only issued into the clear evening sky.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They had driven their horses to exhaustion in their will to reach Lothlorien as quickly as possible. Now they were storming up the stairs leading to the main talan, home of Galadriel and Celeborn. They did not knock, but simply threw open the door.

The great table, once only used for great dinners, now was surrounded by elves who had something completely different in mind then such a dinner. Too soon after the loss of Celebrian they were forced to consider another, more disastrous one. Elrond had been taken, his guards slain. Al that on exactly the same date and exactly the same place as ten years before the Lady Celebrian. It did not bode well for him. Especially because no one knew where he could have been taken. When his wife had been taken, elves knew there was a great Orc-hide-out some miles north, but that had been destroyed when she had been rescued.

Every one was nerve-wracked. Especially the Sons lashed out at every one who even looked the wrong way. It took all of Galadriel's willpower, love and patience to manage to cancel the meeting for that day.

"It's my fault." She huddled into a corner. "Had I not asked him to come this wouldn't have happened…"

"You couldn't know…" Celeborn pulled her into his arms. "No one could."

"I should have know! I have a mirror!" She sobbed. "Why do I always fail when I shouldn't? Why?"

Celeborn couldn't console her on this. Somehow the Valar saw it fit to punish her this way. Her and every other elf in Middle-earth.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elrond groaned. Something had hit his head, hit it hard. The hard rocks cut in his unprotected skin. Wait? Hard rocks? What had happened to get him here? He managed to open one of his eyes. Darkness…

Where was he? Then the memories started to assail him. The orcs, the dead… Now he finally recognized the terrible stench in the room. Yrch… The ropes which held him up were rough. It couldn't be… He couldn't be taken, not now, not so soon after…

Had his pride not forbidden him, he would have sobbed. He would have begged the Valar to kill him immediately had he not known his death would have doomed many. Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir… They would not survive losing him so soon after their mother.

Did they know already? He had send his call, but would they recognise it as such? But then again, Galadriel would have heard it and she definitely would recognise it as such. Would she tell them? Arwen was in Lothlorien, but Valar knew where his sons were. Yet again, how long had it been? Hours, days?

Something brushed his hip. His muscles tensed when he felt nails cut his skin.

"Good morning, elf." Another hand laid itself on his other hip. "I hope you are rested. It will be long before you get any again." His skin was stroked.

"Get your hands off of me." He hissed. The creature merely laughed.

"Don't get cocky, elf. It's not healthy." The hands travelled towards his face where they pulled of the blindfold. The grinning face of the orc hovered just inches in front of his. A scar ran down from his left ear to his right cheek as if some one had tried to cut through his head, yet failed to manage to. "Don't worry though. You'll have some respite. My masters want to talk to you first." With that the orc moved aside granting Elrond the first view if the cave he was in.

The opening was small in comparison to the room behind it. Orcs everywhere, but they did not catch his attention. He shuddered when he saw the corner closest to him. Torture devices, hundreds of them and of some he even didn't want to know exactly what they were for. When he managed to tear his gaze away he found it drawn to nine forms in cloaks. Nazgûl… All nine of them..


	4. Chapter 4

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** R**

**Couples:**** Elrond/?, Elladan/Elrohir/? & Glorfindel/Erestor**

**Warnings:**** Major (Tw)incest, AU, Blood, Angst, Torture, implied Rape & My First fic with explicit Sex**

**Chapter:**** 4**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot © by me**

**Author's note:**_**Italic**_** is mind speech and memories, but the context will definitely show you what situation is at hand, so no nagging about it please.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He had been strapped to a stone table, while their freezing hands roved his. He barely noticed the cold as he realized the horrible truth; they knew. They knew of Vilya and who possessed her. The shudders that ran through his body grew worse as they neared the finger she was on. Two fingers… They switched to the middle finger. Elrond started to sweat when that finger was released. How could he possibly prevent them from finding her? The moment he fought, they would know for sure he had her and…

He stopped dead in his thought when he heard the sharp screech of a Ringwraith angered. Cold surrounded his finger. She was gone! A conversation with Gil-Galad came unbidden to his mind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_I entrust her to you, Elrond. Vilya is yours." _

"_But, Gil…"_

"_No buts, Elrond, you foresaw my death. She needs to be borne by some one I can trust; she can trust."_

"_Gil…"_

"_There is no time; we must march… For Oropher has gone without us. Just this, Elrond; beware tonight, for she might have gone."_

"_Gone?"_

"_Yes. Now listen; Vilya might not be as powerful as Sauron's One, but she's not weak either. When in great need, she can – by the mere power of her will – grow and shrink like His'. That means that great emotions could trigger it also. And what greater emotion can there be than the loss of her former bearer?"_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And what greater need there could be than when her bearer falls into the hands of the enemy? Elrond almost rejoiced at the thought that she must have grown and thus slipped of his finger when he had been captured. Almost…

She now lay somewhere in Redhorn Pass and how big was the chance the few who knew her as such would find her before the enemy did? Too small… What was he going to do?

Again his thoughts were interrupted by the fell voice of one of the Nazgûl.

"We have no need of him anymore. Do as you wish, whatever you wish."

Elrond watched in horror as they left and the orcs closed in on his defenceless body.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"The fresh snow hid their tracks. We won't be able to follow them." Glorfindel looked hopelessly to both sites, as if he hoped some orc would appear and lead them to the taken lord.

"There have to be some clues!" Elladan in his anger kicked against one of the stones on the steep hillside that flanked the path on one side. The stone rolled a bit, revealing something bleu and gold. A ring…

Galadriel blanched as she was shown the ring with the question whether it had belonged to their father or not. She might actually have collapsed had her husband not supported her.

"Galadriel? Are you well?"

"No… yes… I…" She was lost in her own thoughts.

"Dearnaneth? Is it his?"

"It… yes, it is. And you finding her is a bode of great evil."

"What!? What do you mean?" Elladan's voice sounded like it was but mere bits of becoming hysterical.

"It… It is Vilya, mightiest of the Three. Elrond bore her… and her abandoning of him… It bodes great evil, for she never did that before. He might not live to see peace again."


	5. Chapter 5

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** R**

**Couples:**** Elrond/?, Elladan/Elrohir/? & Glorfindel/Erestor**

**Warnings:**** Major (Tw)incest, AU, Blood, Angst, Torture, implied Rape & My First fic with explicit Sex**

**Chapter:**** 5**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot © by me**

**Author's note:****The names Taurgalen and Belethor mean respectively Green Forest and Mighty Willow (According to the name generator on the site of The Mellon Chronicles).**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

His voice had grown hoarse since the Nazgûl had left him at the mercy of the orcs. The pain grew unbearable as for seemingly the hundredth time the burning torch was held too near his legs.

"Now you can't escape us, Pretty..." The orc who had sat near his head the entire time whispered. "So you don't even have to try..." A foul hand stroked his hair, mockingly soothing him. As if he could have run. The first thing they had done was to burn the soles of his feet. When he had woken they systematically started to burn the skin of his legs. And sadly they knew their craft. Although he was suffering greatly and the pain sometimes was so sever that he feared he would lose his mind, he could not lose consciousness. The fact that the orc mocked him through the entire ordeal did not help improve his spirits.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A furious scream rent the silence of the underground halls of Thranduil.

"Adar?" Legolas peeked into his father's study. "What is amiss?"

They had been dining when a messenger from Lothlorien had arrived. Begging forgiveness for interrupting their dinner he had stated that the message was of utmost importance and had to be delivered immediately. While their father had left to his study with the messenger, both Legolas and his older brothers, Taurgalen and Belethor, had shared the same uncomfortable feeling. The messenger had looked as if he hadn't slept since he departed Lothlorien. What matter could be so grave?

Now Legolas was peeking into his father's study, while aforementioned father was pacing it like a caged animal. The messenger swayed lightly on his feet, but said nothing. He was dismissed with a motion of the king's arm.

"Legolas?" Thranduil stopped to look at his son. His face was contorted with pain. "Get your brothers."

The prince knew better than to ask questions when his father was in this state and sped of to find his elder siblings.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Adar?" All three princes of Mirkwood stood at the door, unwilling to disturb their father. "Would you tell us why you wanted us here?"

A sigh left the elder elf. "I must leave Mirkwood. For how long, only the Valar know."

"What? Why?" Three voices were raised in protest.

"Elrond has been taken…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** R**

**Couples:**** Elrond/?, Elladan/Elrohir/? & Glorfindel/Erestor**

**Warnings:**** Major (Tw)incest, AU, Blood, Angst, Torture, implied Rape & My First fic with explicit Sex**

**Chapter:**** 6**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Pain... Searing pain... Again and again they broke his body, his bones…

'Ion… Valar save me…' All rational thought had fled the moment the first creature had taken what never was his to take. Now agony ruled. Agony and the terrible desire for relief, of any kind.

Blood coated the stone table. Chains were no longer needed, since the prisoner had lost the ability to move a limb. His upper arms… his upper legs… his lower arms… his lower legs… his hands… his feet… Not one of them was in the position it was supposed to be. Broken… dislocated… bruised… slashed…

And all the time; an orc, sitting next to him, soothing him with a mocking voice. Soothing with examples of people who suffered worse. Mocking with the knowledge of the repeat in their actions.

And through it all, that terrible agony.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They were seeing red. What little had been left of their restraint had fled when they had first felt that pain. The pain that comes when a body is taken, its defences breached. With their mother, they never had felt it. With their father, they felt it as if it was their own body. Sometimes his screams echoed in their minds. Once it had been a blessing, but now they found that bond with him a curse. Knowing he was suffering and not knowing how to end it. Knowing he was screaming for them and not being able to answer.

They had left Lothlorien and had gone into the mountains. Those that had joined them dared not to ask for rest.

"How long will this go on?" Thranduil gently urged his mare forward. She was exhausted, much like they all were. They hadn't properly rested for days.

"Until they have found him." Celeborn had joined them also, at the bidding of their sister and grandmother. "How grave must his pain be?"

None answered, for none wanted to know. Not that he had expected an answer.

"How grave will theirs be?" Erestor whispered. "How grave will that of us all be?"

"Valar know… We must stop soon. The horses need rest." Glorfindel gently patted the neck of his own. Even Asfaloth, a trained war-horse, was walking only by sheer will to obey his rider. Most elves had gotten off of their horses, walking beside them.

Far ahead were two riders. They kept a relentless pace.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

However that night even they had to rest. It was silent in the camp they had made. All but them sat around the small fire. They sat on a rock, barely in sight of those around the fire. Angrily they stared into the night. Their father was screaming again. Then suddenly, drowning even the voice in their head, came a scream by air. His scream…

They leaped down and without waiting for the others ran to its source.


	7. Chapter 7

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** R**

**Couples:**** Elrond/?, Elladan/Elrohir/? & Glorfindel/Erestor**

**Warnings:**** Major (Tw)incest, AU, Blood, Angst, Torture, implied Rape & My First fic with explicit Sex**

**Chapter:**** 7**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot © by me**

**Author's Note:**** Terribly sorry it took me so long, but I'm in the last year of Secondary school, highest level, so I'm unbelievably busy. I also gave myself a new rule to prevent too short chapters. Each chapter in the story part has to have at least 450 words. I never knew writing a lot could be that hard. **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They flew down the mountainside, closely followed by the others. Soon they reached the source of that scream. A small cave-entrance below where they had camped.

Bursting into a sprint Glorfindel was able to stop them from simply storming in.

"Stop it!"

"Then release us!" they hissed back. "Our father is in there! We must aid him!"

"You can't aid him if you storm in!" He was glaring at them.

"We can't leave him there! You heard him scream!"

"And we won't! We will save him, but not by killing ourselves."

They gritted their teeth. "What do you want to do?"

"First, we will shoot them with archers and the rest shall perish by our swords. You won't aid him when you get yourselves killed."

"Very well…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That very day, it rained blood at the foot of the mountain. That very day, so much was lost, that never could be regained.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Adar!?" They gripped that lifeless hand. "Please, Valar, please. Don't let him be death."

Sobbing they clung to what was left of their youth. That image of an unbeatable father, but logic told them a different story. He had been beaten. And the question whether he would live, seemed to have to be answered with the shorter of the two answers; no.

They bore him home, laid him in his bed and tended to his wounds. A futile endeavour, they would not heal. The healing-ability of the Imlandrian Lord was lost.

The Lothlorien-elves left together with the Mirkwood. They could not stay, no matter how much that was needed. Soon a dreadful message travelled across Middle-Earth; Lord Elrond, mighty among both Elves and Men, was lost. Destroyed by the same faith that only a decade ago had struck his beloved wife, Lady Celebrian.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was several days later, that when Glorfindel visited his lord, he found the chair next to the bed occupied. By a person he would have preferred to never meet again.

"Lord Namo!" He fell onto his knees as the other rose. "Are you here to retrieve him?"

"Not yet, Golden One, and I pray I never have to."

"Not yet?" Glorfindel's eyes shot towards his lord's face, praying to find open eyes.

"Not yet, but unless you aid me, I shall have no other choice but to."

"How do you mean that, my Lord?"

"Your Lord has been poisoned. That is why he will neither wake nor heal."

"Poisoned?"

"With a poison there is no antidote for. There simply never was need for one. It is a poison common in the South. It kills Men and Dwarves before they even realise something is wrong, sometimes it even might take a while before the body shuts down. They walk the halls of their ancestors, while their bodies walk the halls they owned."

"I don't understand."

"Elrond's human side reacts on it, his elvish does not. With as a result; this." An elegant arm touched the broken one lying on the covers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** R**

**Couples:**** Elrond/?, Elladan/Elrohir/? & Glorfindel/Erestor**

**Warnings:**** Major (Tw)incest, AU, Blood, Angst, Torture, implied Rape & My First fic with explicit Sex**

**Chapter:**** 8**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What can be done?" Glorfindel carefully rested his hand next to the one of the Vala.

"Little, but it can." Námo looked at the elf next to him. "I can, to be precise. But at a price: where I to do this now, I would bond with him. I would have to use such a great amount of power I would bond to him. Which understandably is not a thing that should happen."

"So? What can I do?"

"Ensure he bonds... Ensure he bonds with his soulmates... And ensure it happens within ten days from now, for otherwise, he shall be lost to you. I will have no choice but to lay claim to his soul."

"Ten days?" Glorfindel backed away in shock. "How are we to find his soulmates in TEN days!?"

"That I'm afraid is your concern. But I shall aid you: two they are and brothers, dwelling even now in this city. But remember, Golden Flower: ten days only you have."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"That is all he said? 'Ten days to find two brothers in a city that swarms with brothers'? Is he mad? How shall we ever succeed in something that may even take millenia when one is looking for one's own soulmate?"

Glorfindel had told Erestor about the message. And Erestor agreed with him. The Doomsman had lost his mind. Completly lost his mind.

"Whatever shall we do? Wait until the ten days have passed? Tell the children? They do have a right to know, even when nothing shall come of this."

"We have to try, because even when we think him mad, I'm sure Námo knows what he is doing. He would never give us a mission that is completly impossible. But where to start?"

"How am I suppossed to know? I am the sword, you the book."

A sigh was heard in the small study.

"Call them, Glorfindel. They have a right to know..."

"Even when nothing shall come of this."

"Indeed."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

For days nothing happened, for quite frankly none knew how to even start that search. Yet at the eight day, in the middle of the night, when even the laments of the elves had died down, two froms snuck into a room in the family-wing. Slowly approaching the gaint bed that stood between the two doors leading to the balcony, they fastened their eyes on the one lying in it.

His eyes, closed in deep unconciousness, were set in a face in which the skull could be seen clearly. The skeletal arm on the covers was bandaged and splinted from the fingers up.

As Eärendil traveled across the skies, a body, nearly broken beyond repair, was claimed. Claimed by those who wished to say farewell to the one they always wanted and now never could gain again.

As Arien started to rise, two snuck out of a room in the family-wing. Disgusted by themselves, yet also glad. They had had their farewell and although only once, had received their greatest wish. Thus started the ninth day. The last before the last.


	9. Chapter 9

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/?, Elladan/Elrohir/? & Glorfindel/Erestor**

**Warnings:**** Major (Tw)incest, AU, Blood, Angst, Torture, implied Rape **

**Chapter:**** 9**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot © by me**

**Author's Note:**** Well, it seems I truly AM incapable of writing Lemon... Sigh... Thus the warnings and the Rating of this story changed... I'm sorry for all the people who wanted to read lemon...**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The mournfull singing, which had lasted for days, finally died down when Arien started her descend into the far west. It would be the last time for a most beloved Lord. Ten times she had risen from behind the Misty Mountains, nine times she had descended into the wide seas and the tenth was a much dreaded by all in Middle-Earth. Ten days had been given to Lord Elrond by the Doomsman of the Valar and the last of them was now passing. All the Imlandrian elves had gathered in the courtyard furthest from the family-wing to look upon this sunset. All but one watched as more and more of that Flower vanished behind the faraway hills...

Arwen sat next to her father. She clung to him. Although many had tried to persuade her to join the group outside, she simply couldn't let her father die alone. Not even when he would not even notice whether someone sat next to him during his passing or not.

Once he would have died her voice would be the first to be heard since the song stopped. It would be the stone which would cause ripples to spread across Middle-Earth. As more and more of the light faded, her grip on the snow-white sheets grew tenser. Every one of his breaths seemed to come harder than the previous.

Finally only a small ray found its way into the silent room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"And?"

"They bonded to him, as we wished..."

"Which is still beyond me... We condemn the deed by one and desire the same deed by another?"

"Don't you think I'm unsettled by all this? Sweet Eru, I had to watch it! I had to order it to happen!"

"Forgive me..."

"There is nothing to forgive. It was... It is Eru's will and none can change that. No matter how much we desire it."

A sigh left the perfectly sculpted lips of Nienna as she gazed on the last weaving by Vaire.

"I wonder, my brother, more and more every day. She truly agreed to this?"

"Do you think I would do something like this without her consent? He is her husband still, because they didn't set eachother free when she left."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In front of one pair of eyes a most shocking thing happened. Although Arien was nearly completly gone, the small ray of light, instead of shrinking, grew wider and more intense in seconds. Soon the great bed was covered in blinding light. The young woman had to shield her eyes against the intensity of it.

Then, together with the last part of Arien, the light disappeared as suddenly and quickly as it had come.

"Arwen?" A sitting figure stared into the emptiness. "Is that you?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/?, Elladan/Elrohir/? & Glorfindel/Erestor**

**Warnings:**** Major (Tw)incest, AU, Blood, Angst, Torture, implied Rape **

**Chapter:**** 10**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ada?" Arwen moved closer to the bed. "Ada?"

"Arwen?" Elrond's bandaged hand reached into the room. "Where are you?"

"I'm here, ada." She gently took his hand. "How is this possible?"

She maneuvered him onto the bed again. "How can you live?"

"Arwen?" He didn't answer her question. Instead asking his own. "Why can't I see?"

"You… can't see?" She slowly moved her hand in front of his face. He didn't react. "Nothing at all?"

"Nothing at all… where are they?"

"They…" Arwen would have jumped up, hadn't her father held her hand in a dead grip by now. "Ada, let go of me, I must leave."

"No!" The Elven-lord shot up again. "No, please! Don't, don't leave me!"

"Just for a small moment, ada. Only to go to the balcony." She gently stroked his hand. "I must tell them you live. They think you died. They are waiting for me to start to mourn."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Within moments the room was filled with elves. He knew who was there, but he couldn't see them. And how he longed to do just that. His sons, his friends…

Careful hands moved over his body.

"It seems you made up for the past two weeks, my friend." Glorfindel's voice sounded from somewhere at his feet.

"I must agree with him, ada. You look as if you have recovered for weeks. How do your feet feel?" Elladan helped his father sit up again.

"Strange… Tingly…" His daughter's hand squeezed his hand. "I don't know really…"

"Well, if you all excuse me; I must go and send messengers across Middle-Earth." Erestor said from somewhere across the room. "And tell them of this joyous event."

"Indeed you should do that." Elrohir commented. "But tell them that visitors are not welcome yet."

"My blindness?" Elrond reached out with his other hand and smiled weakly when his son grabbed it.

"Among others... We nearly lost you once, ada, and don't want to lose you again. And when Sauron finds that his scheme went wrong, he might send someone to finish you off while he still can."

"I know…" Elrond sighed. "I'm tired."

"Then rest, ada. I will watch over you." Gentle fingers eased him down again. "Rest, we all will watch over you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Seven days later a messenger from Imlandris arrived in Lothlorien. Although she dreaded the conversation, Galadriel had him meet her in her talan. Mere moments after they had disappeared, and the elves were waiting for the sound of her anguish, a scream sounded. But it was not one of pain, it was one of joy.

They were greeted with a most unusual site; Galadriel had thrown aside her dignity as she stormed down the stairs towards her mirror. Another scream left her lips as she gazed into it.

"Celeborn!" She nearly flew up the stairs towards his talan. "He lives! Elrond lives!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/?, Elladan/Elrohir/? & Glorfindel/Erestor**

**Warnings:**** Major (Tw)incest, AU, Blood, Angst, Torture, implied Rape **

**Chapter:**** 11**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot © by me**

**Author's Note:**** Alright, what possessed me to get Elrond blind? I never knew writing something with one sense gone could be so Hard! I sincerely hope someone could tell me whether I did a good job at that.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"He said they would not allow visitors, Celeborn." Galadriel looked west, to where the house of Elrond lay.

"I can understand them, Galadriel. It is a miracle Elrond survived at all. Although we should send something their way." Celeborn joined her and rested his hand on her hip.

"What were you thinking about?" She smiled serenely.

"I think you already know, my dear. That fine horse which we intended for Elladan. Elrond's mare perished and he would be perfect for him."

Galadriel laughed softly. "By their looks merely?"

"Among others…" Celeborn laughed softly too. "I wonder if this is the reason that two of the finest and most purely white horses found themselves with a black foal." He pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. "Come, let us prepare to see it off."

"Let's indeed…" The joyous news of her son-in-law had made Galadriel somewhat giddy. Celeborn immediately understood her hint.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ada?" Elrond's head moved towards the room. He needed a moment to identify the speaker, but them he smiled.

"Elladan."

Footsteps came his way. They were louder than they should be, but the few that took care of him did it purposely, so he would be able to hear them.

"Yes, Ada. How do you feel?" Elladan's hand came to rest on his and for a moment Elrond frowned. A small spark had passed between them and he wondered why. Mentally he shrugged.

"As fine as can be expected." He turned his face towards the sun again. "My legs no longer hurt."

"That's why I'm here." He could hear the smile in his son's voice. "It's such a wonderful day, that we – as in Elrohir, Arwen, Erestor, Glorfindel and I - wanted to have a picnic and I came to see whether you would be strong enough to join us. Are you?"

Elrond smiled weakly. "When someone can keep me from accidentally walking off of a balcony. Or anything like that."

His son's hands gently moved to his arms and helped him up. Elladan then linked his arm to his father's and led him out.

Soft well wishes came their way while Elladan led him out. Elrond was careful to not lean to heavily on his son. When they had linked arms he had felt that spark again. Probably because his body was exhausted. Or so he hoped.

The soft flagrance of roses came to his nose. A smile started to play around his lips while they exchanged the marble path for soft grass.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Two sets of eyes watched the Half-elven Lord as he made his way towards the group which was already sitting on the grass. He made his way slowly, gently steered by his oldest son. The small smile which had played along his lips the entire time grew wider when he heard his daughter call out to him. He reached out with one hand and laughed softly when she grabbed it and led him to a place between her and his Seneschal.

"Come, Ada, you have to try this!" Arwen gently deposited a small cake in her father's hand. "It's truly delicious. With strawberries!"

"Arwen and her strawberries…" Erestor sighed dramatically. "Beware young Lady, else you might become a strawberry yourself."

"And then you name would be; Arwen, strawberry of her people!" Elrohir nearly doubled over with laughter. His reward was a strawberry tart in his face.

"No food fight!" Glorfindel forced the Half-elf down when he tried to return the favor. "That would be most unfair."

"To whom?" Elrond smiled when he heard the laughter of Elladan.

"Why, you of course. And it is my duty as your seneschal to protect you."

"Says the one who can't protect himself." Elladan pounced on the blond warrior. "Charge, Brother!"

It was a carefree midday. But in the back of everyone´s mind was a dark thought. Elrond was blind and it didn´t seem there would be any improvement in his condition. What would they do should he remain blind? They could not close of Imlandris for ever. And Elrond would not be able to sail as long as Sauron was at large. And in the back of most of the minds was also another question: exactly who had bonded to Elrond? And should they tell the Half-elf?


	12. Chapter 12

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/?, Elladan/Elrohir/? & Glorfindel/Erestor**

**Warnings:**** Major (Tw)incest, AU, Blood, Angst, Torture, implied Rape **

**Chapter:**** 12**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A week later the messenger from Lothlorien had returned.

"Ada!" Elrond smiled when he heard the childlike glee in his son's voice. "You must come at once. Dearadar and Dearnaneth send you a gift. You'll love it." He laughed softly when he sensed the urge to run in his son's body.

"And what is it? You're practically jumping up and down in glee… and excitement." He laughed out loud when Elrohir gently slapped him. "Beware, Ion-nin. I might be blind, but I still am fully capable of putting you over my knee."

He felt the hand on his arm tense. "Blind…" He heard the pain in his son's voice.

He stopped and searched for his son's face with his hand. He gently rested it against the soft cheek he found and frowned slightly when another spark passed between them. Yet he shrugged it off. "Yes, blind… Yet I'm perfectly capable of dealing with that. Do not blame yourself, Elrohir. You came as fast as you could."

He felt something wet hit his hand and realized his son was crying. "It shouldn't even have happened! We should have protected you, so we wouldn't even need to ride to your aid!" By now the other was sobbing.

Elrond used the hold he had on his son's cheek to pull him into his arms. He felt the trembling against his entire body. Gently he stroked the silk-like hair of his son. "You could have done nothing, Ion. Nothing… Had the two of you been there with me, you would have died alongside of my guards. And I would have been found very much later. They might have killed me before the elves would have found their layer. You protected me from much worse by NOT being there."

He held the trembling form until he was completely still again. Then he released it, but not before gently kissing the face. He couldn't help but snicker. "Do I want to know which part of your face I hit?"

"My cheek…" Elrohir buried his father in another hug. "Hannon le, ada."

"Always welcome, Ion-nin. But now, what was the gift of Galadriel and Celeborn?"

He heard the slap when Elrohir hit himself on the head. "I completely forgot that one! They must be waiting for us!"

He released a yelp of surprise when Elrohir started to drag him through the hallway.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Glorfindel couldn't help but smile warmly when he saw Elrohir drag Elrond towards them. It truly was a good thing Elrond was so familiar with his city, otherwise he would have fallen. Elladan realized as much and gently scolded his younger brother upon their arrival. The horse he held snickered. Apparently he was not the only one who thought the scene funny.

"A horse? Celeborn and Galadriel send me a horse?" Elrond slowly moved towards the sound. Then he halted and smiled. "Glorfindel?"

"Yes, my Lord. How did you know?" Glorfindel gently steered his Lord towards the horse. Fondly he, Erestor, the Twins and Arwen watched as the Half-elf buried his hands in the long mane.

"I'm Lord here, Glorfindel and I should know my people." Elrond gently stroked the mane he held. "Tell me, how does he look?"

The horse snorted and threw its' head from side to side sending alarm bells of in every one's head. Elrond would not be able to see it coming, but thankfully the horse had already realized that. Elrond snorted too. "Forgive me, my Lady. How does SHE look?"

Erestor smiled. "Let's phrase it like that; turn your head a little more and one might believe you have none. She has exactly the same color as your hair."

"And she looks made for speed. Of course we can't be sure of that yet, since she has yet to be ridden…" Arwen joined her father and stroked the mare's nose.

"In other words; the Evenstar of her people?" The small group laughed at the comparison. Arwen shared her father's black hair and she preferred the fighting styles where the main focus lay in speed.

"Well…" Arwen smiled sweetly at the horse. "Maybe…"

Another round of laughing ensued when the mare nudged the Elvish Evenstar rather forcefully.

"Well, it's decided then. She shall be named Undómiel." The eldest Half-elf smiled and squeezed his daughter's hand. "Now I may call two my own; one of the horses and one of the elves. And both already are just as dear to me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Elrond?" Námo moved closer towards the bed. The startled half-elf had moved up and away from his voice. "Peace, I come not to harm you..."

"I know." The half-elf moved into his pillows again. "I can sense that. But who are you?"

"Námo..." The Vala sat down next to the elf, pretending he didn't notice the tensing of the other. "Tell me, why are you still here?"

"Here? Where else would I be? Should I be?"

"With your mates."

"My... what?"

"Your mates... Your Soulmates... To whom you bonded exactly two weeks ago."

"I... what? I don't understand, my Lord..."

"May I show you then?"

Elrond nodded, his mouth slightly open.

Námo laid his hand on Elrond's and gifted him with a memory.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_When Glorfindel visited his lord, he found the chair next to the bed occupied. By a person he would have preferred to never meet again._

"_Lord Námo!" He fell onto his knees as the other rose. "Are you here to retrieve him?"_

"_Not yet, Golden One, and I pray I never have to."_

"_Not yet?" Glorfindel's eyes shot towards his lord's face, praying to find open eyes._

"_Not yet, but unless you aid me, I shall have no other choice but to."_

"_How do you mean that, my Lord?"_

"_Your Lord has been poisoned. That is why he will neither wake nor heal."_

"_Poisoned?"_

"_With a poison there is no antidote for. There simply never was need for one. It is a poison common in the South. It kills Men and Dwarves before they even realise something is wrong, sometimes it even might take a while before the body shuts down. They walk the halls of their ancestors, while their bodies walk the halls they owned."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Elrond's human side reacts on it, his elvish does not. With as a result; this." An elegant arm touched the broken one lying on the covers._

"_What can be done?" Glorfindel carefully rested his hand next to the one of the Vala._

"_Little, but it can." N__á__mo looked at the elf next to him. "I can, to be precise. But at a price: where I to do this now, I would bond with him. I would have to use such a great amount of power I would bond to him. This understandably is not a thing that should happen."_

"_So? What can I do?"_

"_Ensure he bonds... Ensure he bonds with his soulmates... And ensure it happens within ten days from now, for otherwise, he shall be lost to you. I will have no choice but to lay claim to his soul."_

"_Ten days?" Glorfindel backed away in shock. "How are we to find his soulmates in TEN days!"_

"_That I'm afraid is your concern. But I shall aid you: two they are and brothers, dwelling even now in this city. But remember, Golden Flower: ten days only you have."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Why did they not tell me this?" Elrond was vexed. "How come I only find this out now?"

"They were happy, and probably forgot over their joy."

"But Who are my soulmates then?"

"You already know that, my dear half-elf. You have felt it over the course of these last few days. You cannot deny this…" Námo watched as understanding dawned in the eyes of the half-elf. He mentally winced in sympathy when that understanding turned into horror. "I see you realized."

He watched as the other opened his mouth, closed it again and searched for his voice.

"My sons?" Elrond finally managed to whisper. "Elladan and Elrohir?"

"Yes... Your sons and your soulmates..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Elladan/Elrohir & Glorfindel/Erestor**

**Warnings:**** Major (Tw)incest, AU, Blood, Angst, Torture, implied Rape **

**Chapter:**** 13**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elrond could not move, he hardly could breathe. "My sons? Elladan and Elrohir?" He had to be mistaken, the Vala had to be mistaken! He could not be bonded to his sons, it simply could not be!

"Yes, your sons..." The calmth which he heard in the voice seemed to mock him. "and your soulmates..."

"It cannot be!" Elrond tried to move away from the person sitting next to him. A strong hand caught his wrist before he could do so. "No! Release me!" He fought to free his hand, but he was still gravely weakened from his ordeal. Not that at full strength he would have been a match to the other anyway. He was pulled into a tight embrace.

"It is thus, Elrond. Do not fight what He has decided. If He wishes you to be with them, so it must be. You know this as much as I do."

"But..." Elrond well remembered what had happened the last time a father had taken his child into his bed.

"His punishment shall not be yours, for several reasons."

Mentally Elrond cursed his blindness. This most definitely would be a conversation where he longed to look the other in the eye. "Which would be? It is the same crime!"

"No. For one, your sons started this. It is their doing you are bound. Then there is the fact you are soulmates, meaning this is meant to happen. No crime is being committed here."

"Do they know?" Elrond suddenly realised something. "Does She know?"

"They do not, she does. She consented with this."

"Bria consented?" Elrond's head was reeling at this. "She consented?"

"Yes, but enough for now. Go to them. Talk to them. Here, this should aid you." One of the hands which had been stroking his back, moved to his face. Before he had a chance to react, it was laid over his eyes and fire seemed to sink into them. A scream of pain escaped his lips.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When he came to, he sensed that the Vala was gone. It was mere habit, which had him open his eyes. What he found astonished him. He could see! After calming his breath, he realized that it was not entirely true. He could see the warmth of things surrounding him. Cold things were of a soft green and apparently the warmer the object was the more yellow tinged the green he saw. He turned towards the hearth. It was bright yellow. It was then that he noticed something else. A pinkish threat came from him and disappeared through the far wall, the one his sleeping quarters shared with those of his sons. His sons...

At this point, he could not go to them. He was still in too much turmoil. Both he and Celebrian had known that although they loved each other dearly, they were not meant to be. However, that his soulmates would be his sons, was something he had never even considered. Of course, who could consider something like that? And yet, here he was, studying the bond he had with his sons. Soulbond. He gasped when realisation hit him once again. For the bond to be created they had to have lain together. His sons had lain with him! Sweet Eru, what would have driven them to do that!

All right, turmoil or not, he had to speak with them! He found one of his sleeping robes and moved towards the door. Still unsteady on his feet he made his way towards the rooms next to his.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ion?" Elladan nearly fell from his bed when he heard his father's voice.

"Ada!" he jumped up and moved towards the elder elf standing in the doorframe. "Have you walked here by yourself? You know you shouldn't do that! What if you fell?"

"I am sturdier then I look, Ion-nin. We need to talk." Elrond allowed both of his sons to steer him towards their bed.

"Could that not have waited until tomorrow? You need your rest, Ada. And you won't get it when you walk the halls at night." Elrohir gently slung their blankets around the form next to him.

"It could not. Why did you not tell me?" Their father took both of their hands in a death grip.

"Told you what?" A feeling of unease came across the Peredhel-twins. "What should we have told you?"

"That I have bonded. That it was my soulbond which saved me from death."

"What?" Both of them gasped. "How do you know this?"

"Námo came to me just now, demanding to know why I was not with my soulmates."

"He did?" Elladan glanced towards his brother. "Honestly, we wished to tell you, ada, but we didn't even know who your soulmates were."

"I know." Elrond took a deep breath. "He told me and I found no reason to doubt him. I even found reasons to believe him."

"Oh..." Again, a glance was exchanged between the two younger elves. They nearly fell from the bed at the next statement of their Ada.

"It is you, Ion-nath. You both are my soulmates."


	14. Chapter 14

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Elladan/Elrohir & Glorfindel/Erestor**

**Warnings:**** Major (Tw)incest, AU, Blood, Angst, Torture, implied Rape **

**Chapter:**** 14**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

To say they were shocked would have been the understatement of the Age.

"You are my soul- and bond-mates."

At that comment it was merely the deadgrip their father had on their hands that held them there. Of course they could have freed themselves, since their father was still extremely weakened by his ordeal, but that could have hurt him. And even in their unsettled state, neither of them was willing to risk that. The only thing they could think of was the fact that he knew. He knew they had lain with him.

"Say something…" His voice was weak and… afraid? "Say something to me, ion-nin. Anything…"

"What?" Elladan felt like a small elfling again. So helpless… "What should we say? What could we say?"

Elrohir was silent, not knowing what to say either, he merely stared at the hand in his lap.

"Explain it to me. What possessed you to lay with me?" Elrond could hear their ragged breathing. The air was permeated with the sweet smell of fear and tinged with something else. His silver eyes widened when the realization dawned on him.

"You desire me." His voice was a shocked whisper. The tensing of their hands in his revealed all he needed to know. "How long?"

Elrohir shared an uneasy glance with his brother.

"How long?" This time it was not a question, but a demand.

Elladan sighed. "Since the first time our bodies stirred."

Elrond blinked, opened his mouth merely to close it again. As he was digested that news, his sons freed their hands and rose from the bed.

"Maybe we should pack then…" Elrohir's voice sounded as small and helpless as he felt. All was lost now.

"Pack?" Elrond found his voice again when he heard the closet being opened.

"Pack." Elladan pulled one of the greater travel bags out. "Surely we are no longer welcome here."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Greetings, traveler." Legolas studied the elf that had just arrived at the gates of his father's palace. A silver tunic above a dark blue legging gave away the realm of origin of the elf; Imlandris.

'So Elrond has passed away.' The youngest prince of Mirkwood thought when he led the other towards the Throne-room.

When he announced the arrival to his father, the king's jaw tensed, indicating he had come to the same conclusion his son had.

"Speak then." Thranduil frowned slightly when he saw the happy face of the other. Surely he wouldn't be happy Elrond died?

"Glorious news, my King. Lord Elrond shall live."

For a moment, the Halls of Thranduil were as silent as the Halls of Mandos are said to be. All the more deafening were the roars and cheers erupting a moment after.

After a while Thranduil raised his hand, asking for silence. A minute later it had finally silenced enough for him to speak.

"How is that possible?" He thought back to when they had found the Half-elf.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Every elf was seeing red by now. From the cave-entrance one had a clear view of the captured Half-elf. And when most had laid eyes on him for the first time, all they saw was that orc raping him._

_Although Glorfindel had told the Twins to wait outside until the archers were finished, they had stormed inside upon seeing their father. The other elves had had no choice but to follow if they were to prevent the other two from getting killed in their rage._

_About thirty orcs perished before they even realized what had happened. While the others engaged, one snuck towards the unmoving body. When he was finally noticed it was too late._

_He had emptied an entire flask of some indefinable liquid into the unresisting mouth. The reaction to whatever foul brew was inside was instant. Another terrible scream tore from that raw throat._

_Said orc was the last to fall. He stood between the elves and their target. _

"_Last time you were faster." When he grinned his scar turned his face into a grimace."You're mother was only a week with us."_

"_Get aside!" The twins were fuming to say the least._

"_Last time you were not as polite, you simply chopped away at me." A nail racked down the scar. "At least I had my revenge for that." His mocking grin send the two elves he was facing charging at him._

_Even his last words were made for mocking; "Did you know your father screamed louder than your mother? He was far more enjoyable that way then she."_

_The message couldn't have come clearer; he had been with both their parents during their capture._

_After they had reduced the corpse to a bloody mess, they got their first good look at the elf on the stone table._

_Their world was shattered around them, the ground ripped from beneath their feet._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"How is that possible?" Thranduil repeated his question. "How could he survive such wounds?"

"The Valar themselves healed him." The other elf explained. "They gave a quest – which I do not know – to his sons and they managed to fulfill it."

"Once again those two have proven their worth. Send my warmest regards to them and tell them I will visit them soon."

"I'm afraid that is impossible, my Liege. Their father is still extremely weak and as Lords of Imlandris they have temporarily closed it off completely. Only the messengers they send bearing these tidings may enter it now."

Thranduil's brow knitted, but then he nodded. "Very well, but I insist you take a gift with you. Surely that is allowed?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Elladan/Elrohir & Glorfindel/Erestor**

**Warnings:**** Major (Tw)incest, AU, Blood, Angst, Torture, implied Rape **

**Chapter:**** 15**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot © by me**

**Author's Note:**** Well, I apologize for this chapter, but I'm suffering a mild Writer's-Block for a certain part of this story. I know where I want to end and from where I start, but the journey is one big mystery to me. The problem: the journey is due about... NOW! Since I've been brooding over this part since I first came up with the story, I hereby concede defeat and write **_**something. **_**Also because to remain brooding over this would ruin my schedule. So once again; my sincerest apologies.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"No! " After a shocked silence Elrond finally managed to find his voice. "Don't... don't leave me, ion-nath. Please... I lost enough already."

For a moment he feared they would ignore his plea, but then two sets of arms closed around his trembling body.

"Forgive us, Ada." Two voices whispered.

"For what?" He pulled them closer. "It is the will of Eru and he will have his reasons."

Two heads rested themselves on his shoulders. Through their bond, he could feel their relief.

"And although I cannot promise you the love you desire, that of a lover, I can promise you that no matter what, you will always have a home here." He snorted. "After all, I did call Imlandris a 'Safe haven for all'."

He said that last part with such seriousness, that they could not stp themselves and laughed. Soon he joined them.

"Hannon le, Ada."

His features softened. "Always, Ion-nath, always."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning all three walked to the dinner hall. When the grand doors opened and the people realized exactly who stood between Elladan and Elrohir, the uproar was unparalleled. Some had seen their Lord on one of his short walks, but to have him actually join them was far better.

The storm lasted up until he had seated himself in his customary seat. As had become their wont before his attack, his sons took their seats on either side of him.

As the meal progressed, Arwen repeatedly threw questioning glances to her brothers. Had she not known, she would have thought her father was perfectly healthy. He was eating as if he was not blind.

Both Erestor and Glorfindel had noticed it as well, but were reluctant to draw attention to it.

Her brothers kept giving her winks, as if to ask whether anything was wrong.

"Arwen?" Elrond could not tell what kind of face she was making, but experience told him that when she looked that long at her brothers without speaking, she was making one. "Would you please refrain from looking like that at your brothers?"

He heard their sons choke on their wine at her face. He saw the face of his youngest turn warmer and warmer as he coughed to get rid of the wine which had gone down the wrong way.

"Something wrong?" Perfectly innocent he looked from one son to the other. "It isn't the first time I saved you, Ion-nath, or the last. Breathe, Elrohir, no need to die on me now."

"Sorry, Ada." Whispered the elf to his right, after he had finished coughing. "I won't do it again."

Elrond nodded and turned towards the other three elves at the table. "I wish to speak to you after breakfast. My office."

They could only nod.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, in short: you were visited by the Doomsman of the Valar, who gave you a modified form of sight and send you off to you soulmates?" Erestor summarized.

"Yes, in short it is that." Elrond nodded. "I could off course go and elaborate, but that would turn this into a meeting of epic proportions."

"So?" Arwen looked expectantly at her father.

"So what?"

"So… who are your soulmates?"

"You might want to sit down for that one." Elrond said while sharing an uneasy glance with his sons. "It is a tad shocking."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Thranduil!" Celeborn greeted his fellow ruler warmly. "What brings you here?"

"Elrond."

"What is wrong with Elrond?" Celeborn released the other and searched his eyes.

"Not wrong per say, but strange." Thranduil answered while being guided to the main talan. "I hoped you could explain some things to me."

"Such as?" Celeborn offered the other a glass of wine.

"Why was Imlandris closed off?" Thranduil gladly accepted the offering and took a sip. "And what quest did his sons get?"

"I know not." Celeborn took a seat across the small table. "Galadriel is reluctant to pry in his business. Especially now."

"What?"

"Although she does not wish to admit it to me, she feels responsible for what happened. And now she wishes to prevent herself from causing something like that again." Celeborn's gaze turned towards the window. "Only today I managed to persuade her to have a peek."

"And?" Thranduil also looked towards the window.

"Nothing yet."

As if to contradict his words, a angry scream sounded.


	16. Chapter 16

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Elladan/Elrohir & Glorfindel/Erestor**

**Warnings:**** Major (Tw)incest, AU, Blood, Angst, Torture, implied Rape **

**Chapter:**** 16**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was the next morning, when Elrond revealed almost everything to his people. Almost, but unlike what his closest hoped and expected, it was not the bonding to his sons which he hid, but the sight regained.

The shock and disgust of finding their lord bonded to his sons was soon overruled by acceptance, for the people knew them and knew they never would have done so willingly. Which also helped greatly was the fact it was the will of the Valar…

During dinner that evening however, all three found themselves subject of a study. At one point or another every eye turned towards them. Finding no changes in behavior, the eyes turned to more interesting matters, like the feast the cooks had prepared in celebration of the return of their Lord.

"They took it better than I expected." Elladan whispered into his father's ear.

"They hold us dear, Ion-nin, and they know us." Elrond returned. "But I fear the reaction of others; your grandparents, Thranduil, Círdan, their people…"

"If possible, we should keep it from them." Elrohir seconded. "At least the part of being bonded to us."

"That will become a problem." Elladan countered. "People talk and we now have thousands who know it. They have family, friends… how do we keep them silent?"

"Our people should not be a problem. They will know they should keep silent. It is more Galadriel's mirror I worry about. No power, not even she herself, can command it."

"Then we should prepare, she won't be happy about this."

"If she moves, we won't be able to stop her."

"We must try."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Thranduil and Celeborn reached the source of the scream, they found Galadriel with her eyes fixed upon a scene playing in her mirror.

There was Elrond, head thrown back, while his face radiated pleasure. It was only when they reached her they saw the reason of the pleasure; two elves pleasuring him, his hands buried in their hair.

"Galadriel? What is wrong?"

When she turned her eyes to her husband, they were blazing. "Look, Celeborn, look from whom he takes his pleasure." Her finger was shaking with emotion as it nearly touched the water where the other two were. One of them moved up, capturing moaning lips.

"I don't…" Before Celeborn could even finish his sentence he recognized something. A scar which was running down the back of the one kissing Elrond. He had treated that wound himself, before bearing him to safety after an orc-attack. "Elrohir… Valar, that is Elrohir!"

"And Elladan." His wife stated.

"That can't be true!" Thranduil's voice echoed through the glade.

"Which is what I thought as well, demanding several times more to see Elrond. Always with this as an answer."

"How could this have happened? How could he do this?"

"I know not, but whatever his reasons, he shall not go unpunished. My Grandchildren shall not be defiled so!" With this Celeborn stormed from the glade, screaming orders to his men.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

His people might not have noticed a change, but Elrond did. His sons seemed to be more at ease around him and sometimes it seemed their touches lingered longer than they should. While he was musing thus, he pressed two chaste kisses on their heads.

For a moment they snuggled closer, before Elladan resumed reading the correspondence which had piled up during their father's absence.

Right now they were enjoying a letter from Círdan in which the usually very controlled shipwright send Elrond an unbelievable amount of swear-words for upsetting him so. Laughter occasionally escaped their lips as they stumbled upon particularly interesting ones.

It was during one of the more interesting paragraphs that the Twins chanced looking up and found themselves enchanted by the sight greeting them. Head thrown back, their father laughed so hard that tears streamed down his face. That, combined with the peace of truth, gave them a surge of courage neither would have had in normal circumstances.

"May we kiss you?" That he actually had whispered that question shocked Elladan to his core. But were frozen as they waited for their father to reply.

It was only after a while that he answered "Just this once…" before pulling his youngest son up. Hungrily the elf-knight seized the chance to taste his father. It was wonderful. During that dark night weeks ago both had kissed their father, yet he had been unresponsive. Now he was not…

When Elrohir stopped, his father was flushed and his lips parted.

"_You're Evil, brother."_ Elladan thought before moving up.

"_And you are not?"_ Elrohir watched fascinated as his older brother kissed their father with the same hunger.

"_Would you two stop it?"_ Their father's voice sounded in both their heads. _"I wish no evil child!"_

"_You hear us?" _Elladan moved away, looking with wide eyes at his father.

"We are bonded, Ion-nath, off course I do."

"Everything?" Elrohir started to blush as he recalled a conversation he had had just this morning with his brother.

"Everything." Elrond smiled. "Don't, Ion-nath, I do not mind. In fact, it is quite nice to be desired so. Even if it is by my own sons."

He just knew they rewarded him with blinding smiles.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was several days later that Glorfindel reported that Galadriel, Celeborn and Thranduil had crossed the borders of Imladris at great speed.

"They will be here this afternoon if they keep traveling at that speed!"

Elrond sighed. "So she saw it… Recall my sons from the borders and send Arwen here, if you would."

When Arwen arrived, he gestured she should seat herself.

"I need your aid, my daughter. But first I want to ask you something."

"You know I will always aid you, ada, but what do you want to know?"

"You never gave your opinion on this… you know that I sooner or later will share a bed with your brothers; it is how a soulbond works."

"Well… to say I am happy would be a blatant lie, but I accept it. I'm sure Eru knows what he's doing."

"Hannon le, that calms my mind." Elrond smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Elladan/Elrohir & Glorfindel/Erestor**

**Warnings:**** Major (Tw)incest, AU, Blood, Angst, Torture, implied Rape **

**Chapter:**** 17**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they arrived they saw Elrond waiting for them. He was being supported by his daughter. Neither of his sons was present.

"Greetings, my friends. What brings you here?" Elrond smiled, ignoring the hostile behavior of their escorts. Instead of bowing, they glared at him, electing cries of outrage from his people.

"We must speak, Elrond." Her voice was as cold as ice.

For a moment he was lost in thought, before nodding. "Do you wish to freshen up first?"

"No, we speak now. Alone." Celeborn stated.

Once again Elrond nodded, before moving to his private garden, where they would have privacy. Arwen did not leave his side, supporting him.

In silence all five moved to one of the bigger glades, silently followed by some of Celeborn's men.

"It might be better if you left, Arwen." Galadriel turned to her granddaughter.

"I'm afraid I can't, dearnaneth. Ada needs my support still." She gracefully steered the elder half-elf to one of the benches. "I would hate to cause a setback to his recovery."

"Hannon le, my daughter." Elrond smiled weakly at her. "Now, you wished to talk. Please, start then."

"I looked into my mirror." Galadriel refocused on her son-in-law. "What I saw disturbed me greatly."

"And pray tell, what does this have to do with me?" Elrond felt a feeling of dread wash over him. Where were his sons? What was keeping them?

"I saw you, committing a grave crime."

"I do not recall slaying any elf lately." Elrond commented dryly.

Celeborn moved faster than even the elvish eye could see. One moment he stood behind his wife, the next he had pulled Elrond up, a sword resting against his throat.

"You know of what she speaks!" He hissed as his grand-daughter screamed.

Elrond glared back just as hard. "I know not."

Arwen screamed again when her father was thrown on the ground. She heard a snap when one of his barely healed bones broke again under the pressure. A grunt of pain escaped his lips.

"Dearadar, stop it!" She was half-way to her father when Thranduil caught her. "No! Release me! Ada!"

Then everything happened very fast; two horses stormed into the clearing, their riders jumping off. Celeborn fell when one of them tackled him, while the other fell on his knees next to Elrond. Celeborn's men revealed themselves when their Lord fell, closely followed by Glorfindel and his.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Celeborn struggled to get the other elf of his back, but merely succeeded in rolling on his back, while still being pinned to the ground. His eyes widened when he recognized the elf looming over him.

"Elrohir…" Grey eyes were as cold as steel as they regarded him out of a mask of anger.

"How dare you?" His voice was shaking with the anger he felt. His voice grew louder with every word he said. "How dare you!"

The sword Celeborn had dropped, now resting against his own throat.

"Enough!" Arwen stood next to the ring of warriors protecting her father and oldest brother, hands on her hips and eyes blazing. "Glorfindel, am I not Lady of this House?"

"You are, my Lady." He answered, while holding Thranduil.

"Did you not take a vow to do my bidding?"

"I did."

"Then I hereby order you to arrest Celeborn of Lothlorien and Thranduil of Mirkwood, on charges of High-treason."

The uproar it caused was unparalleled in the history of Imladris.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elrond rested on his bed, while his sons tended to his broken arm, all the while cursing their grand-parents.

In the background was screaming.

"What is happening?" he asked when Glorfindel entered.

"That would be your people. They are about to storm the prison; they're furious at Celeborn and Thranduil. I had to place guards, but they're ready to commit kinslaying as well." Glorfindel seated himself at the foot of the bed.

"How did they find out so soon?" Elrohir asked.

"Guards talk, and Lady Arwen's scream was heard clearly. Not to mention many saw them being taken to the cells."

Elrond groaned. "And Galadriel?"

"She's furious to say the least. She's with them now."

Elrond sighed. "Tell me; did Arwen already schedule a hearing?"

"She did; it's the day after tomorrow."


	18. Chapter 18

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Elladan/Elrohir & Glorfindel/Erestor**

**Warnings:**** Major (Tw)incest, AU, Blood, Angst, Torture, implied Rape **

**Chapter:**** 18**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What will you do?" His twin-sons had snuggled close to their father, offering comfort. "This could end in a war, ada."

"I know that, ion-nath." Their father released a heavy sigh. "But they are mad with rage. They will not listen to reason."

"Not that there is much reason to this." Elrohir looked at their entwined hands. "What reason can we offer them, when we do not know it ourselves?"

"We will have to give them some." Elrond let his head fall back. "What possessed Arwen to get that hearing this quickly?"

"Maybe she realized that the longer this remains unresolved the more hate and anger can fester?" Elladan offered. "They will think about this and their mind will supply them with images of the last time this happened; the father no longer desiring the mother, but her younger version, their daughter."

"I know that, I was there, as you well recall, to safe some of the child's spirit and sanity. I know the images." Elrond pulled his sons close, in his mind seeing those images again.

"Ada!" Insistent hands shook him. "Return to us!" Twin voices commanded.

"Worry not." He smiled at their concern. "I know our relationship shall never come to this."

"Especially because we don't look like our mother." Both laughed. "If anything, we will unleash our desire for you upon each other."

Elrond blinked. "What?"

Both stopped laughing at the shock in their father's voice. "We respect you, Ada, and would never force ourselves on you." Elrohir explained. "But we can do nothing to stop that burning feel of desire for you and we look so much alike you, that when we lay with one another, we can pretend we lay with you."

Elrond relaxed again. "I never knew it ran this deep in you."

Both shrugged at that. "We learned to live with it."

"It does explain why you became so reluctant to spend time with me…" His eyes narrowed and he moved to sit upright. But before his sons could ask him what was wrong, the door to the room was flung open.

"Galadriel!" Elrond made to rise. "How dare you barge in here like that? Have you no manners?"

Her eyes blazed with fury. "Spoke the kettle to the pot! Even now you call them to your bed? Have you no honor?"

"Dearnaneth!" While pushing their father back on the bed, the twin-sons of Elrond jumped up and moved between their two relatives. "Watch your tongue!"

"Stay out of this, Elladan, Elrohir," Galadriel made to push them aside. "This is none of your business."

"This is our business more than it is yours!" They stood their ground. "Please, see reason! Have you this little trust in our father?"

"Apparantly I must have." She answered. "Look at you! You lay with him as if he is your lover!"

"Galadriel!" With no sons to hold him back, Elrond had risen from the bed. "Listen to yourself! Either you settle your tone, or you leave my rooms this instant!"

She stared at him with a mixture of anger and betrayal. Then her face became unreadable when his concerned sons rushed to his side to support their still weakened father. Without another word she stormed out of the room.

"This will be even harder than I feared." Elrond looked at the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"They what?" Celeborn couldn't believe his ears. "What has that Half-elf done to them?"

He and Thranduil had been forced to share a cell, guarded by their own men. The looks of the guards hailing from the last Homely House had made them realize they were not save in their keeping. Even now they could hear the angry screams from outside Imladris' prison.

"I could not tell." Galadriel stood outside of the cell that held her husband and his dear friend. "It was as if they were shielded from me."


	19. Chapter 19

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Elladan/Elrohir & Glorfindel/Erestor**

**Warnings:**** Major (Tw)incest, AU, ****Blood****, Angst, ****Torture****, implied Rape **

**Chapter:**** 19**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot © by me**

**Author's Note:**** Twenty cookies for the one who can give the identities of the speakers in the second part :D**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was that night, when all of Imladris slept, that Galadriel changed her course. Until now, she had searched for what Elrond had tampered with in his sons, but their resilience to intrusion had proved more powerful than her.

Elrond's mind, still weakened by his ordeal, proved to be a better target. Yet she had to be swift, for she knew he would soon feel her in his mind and would not be forgiving. In fact, he knew the moment she arrived…

"Greetings, Galadriel." They were in a meadow, surrounded by trees easily rivaling those in Lothlorien. Some of them had burns, as had the grass around them. It was a testimony to the damage done to him by the torture of the orcs. "I knew it was a matter of time before you would be here."

"Can you blame me?" Her hair was more golden and fuller than in life, softly floating around her form. "Why? Can you tell me now?"

His eyes blazed. "Tell you? Would you believe me?" His hair too was longer, but it rested on his back.

"How are you to know, when you do not try, Elrond?" She moved forward. "Please, tell me I did not allow my daughter to marry a man who corrupts his own children!"

His face contorted into a snarl and the blue sky turned dark. His anger manifested in a storm. "Have you this little faith in me, Galadriel?"

"We went through this once… Show me I was wrong, show me that my mirror was wrong!" Her voice took a pleading note.

The storm calmed and Elrond turned away. "I cannot lie to you…"

"What…?"

Everything around them dissolved into flaring light, only to manifest in memories. "See and judge…"

Like insects they swarmed her and impacted like rocks. Elrond flooded her mind with them, overwhelming her senses.

While her soul was bombarded, her body twitched. Nails dug into the expensive material of her robes.

It seemed like hours until the stream abated. The Galadriel in Elrond's mind collapsed, the Galadriel in her rooms became limp, sagging in her chair.

Although she did not need to breathe, she panted from the strain. "That…"

"...was the truth, Galadriel. Now, tell me, who is to blame?" Elrond stood like a statue in his Mindscape. "What could be done?"

Her eyes grew sad. "Shouldn't you be more upset about this? You act as if it is an everyday occurrence that people bond with their children!"

"If I didn't I would be overcome by guilt!" He looked towards the sky. "They are my sons, Galadriel. I have to detach myself lest I go mad with the knowledge!"

He looked down again. "I love them, Galadriel, but not like that and yet, my body is flooded with desire. The bond is having effect; I begin to stir when I think of them. My sons, Galadriel, my sons fill me with a hunger I never felt before!" He collapsed. "I did not wish for this!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"There still are problems." The silky voice of death floated over the table. "Both inside and outside."

"Must we interfere?" The wind whispered.

"No." The answer wove through the following silence. "These are things they can deal with."

"I agree with our sister." Youthful and strong was the voice of the male next to her. "All we can give them is time."

"What of the wife?" Heavy and deep rumbled the question.

"She agreed with this. The bond has been broken." The voice of a young girl stated.

"Then it is finished." Came the rustling of leaves from the far end of the table. "Now we only have to wait for the reason to reveal itself."

"Has this family not suffered enough?" Cool velvet sighed.

"It will not be their family." Again the silk. "But it is not yet sure whether it shall happen."

"I certainly pray for it not to." The voice was heavy with sadness. "Accursed be out brother for this."

"It cannot be changed." The wind soothed. "Let us disperse and wait. We can do no more."

"Very well."


	20. Chapter 20

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Elladan/Elrohir & Glorfindel/Erestor**

**Warnings:**** Major (Tw)incest, AU, Blood, Angst, Torture, implied Rape **

**Chapter:**** 20**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot © by me**

**Author's Note:****Speakers in the second part: Mandos, Manwe, Vaire, Tulkas, Aule, Vana, Yavanna, Lorien, Mandos, Nienna, Manwe. Meaning 10 cookies for GreyLynx (second guess is half a cookie) and 2 cookies for Ana Auron. I hope you like them XD. I also have another Poll. Please vote! I don't want another instance of only one voter once the time's over!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After Galadriel had retreated back into her own body she fought to regain her breath. Violently coughing she tried to bring order to her thoughts as the images still danced in front of her eyes. How was she supposed to deal with this? Her head pounded as her breath calmed.

As if in a dream she moved through the cold night. Barefoot she made her way into the family-wing. She ignored the curious gazes of the guards and the few servants working at this late hour.

Elrond raised his head when the door to his rooms was pushed open. Unseeing silver turned to the direction of the sound.

"Where are they?" A soft whisper floated across the room.

"In bed, I had to put them to sleep." Elrond said. "They felt your intrusion."

"They did?" A soft creek was the only indication she had come closer.

"We share no ordinary bond, Galadriel." Elrond gestured into the general direction of the sofa. "We are one soul, one mind. We can no longer hold secrets from each other."

"I know that now." Her voice was closer this time. "But I know now how to deal with this. You are their father, Elrond, but you're also their soulmate. Please tell me how to deal with this."

"I told you; I don't know myself how to deal with this. One day I mourned Celebrian – whom I loved dearly and deeply, do not doubt that – and virtually the next I wake bonded to my sons, who apparently hungered for me since their youth!"

There was silence. Then she spoke again. "Can you blame Thranduil and Celeborn for their reaction?"

"No, but regardless, they attacked me. They bore arms to my doorstep. They put aside their wisdom, their knowledge of me in favor of violence."

"The other father was well-regarded too. So much that we could not believe the evidence thrown at our feet. We were close to sacrificing a young woman so that the image of her father may remain untainted. They were unwilling to make that mistake again."

"Back then they had proof, the testimony of the victim. Now they only had images of your mirror, which does not even show certainties. They judged before they knew whether there was a crime." Elrond sighed. "What has been done has been done. We cannot change the past."

"We can influence the future." Galadriel answered. "Tomorrow is the trail. What shall be your ruling?"

"It should be death; banishment from all elvish realms, but that is not an option for obvious reasons."

"Let me talk to them. If they apologize there should be no reason for that."

"I cannot let them go free, Galadriel."

"You don't need to, only go easy on them." Her voice took a pleading note. "Please Elrond, do not tear the Elven realms asunder on behalf of a mistake in judgement."

"I do not intend to." Elrond rose, carefully making his way to the far door to his bedroom. "Speak to them if you wish, but their apology has to be sincere." He raised his broken arm. "You saw my mindscape; they will hamper me for weeks at the least." He gestured to the door. "And my sons, my people shall not be forgiving towards them if they do not apologize. My command of them goes only so far. In the end, it depends on them whether the realms are torn asunder."

Galadriel lowered her head in acceptance. "That is true. With your leave I will go to them at once."


	21. Chapter 21

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Elladan/Elrohir & Glorfindel/Erestor**

**Warnings****: Major (Tw)incest, AU, Blood, Angst, Torture, implied Rape **

**Chapter:**** 21**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"She invaded your mind?" Elladan demanded, while helping his father into his robes of office. "How dare she!"

"Calm yourself, Ion-nin." Elrond soothed his oldest. "No harm was done."

"But harm could have been done." Elrohir skillfully braided his father's hair. "You shouldn't hide things like this from us."

"I didn't." Elrond rested his hand on that of his youngest. "But had I let you notice, you only would have worried."

The twin-sons of Elrond sighed. "Are you certain you do not want us with you?"

"Yes. It is a charge of High-treason. Law dictates there be no outside influences. That does include you, Ion-nath."

They hugged him. "Can you blame us for worrying? You are still adapting to your sight and you are still weak."

"I know and I don't blame you." Elrond rose. "Let's end this."

When he entered his office, he looked every bit the Lord of Imladris. Thranduil and Celeborn stood chained in front of his desk, their eyes betraying nothing. Galadriel stood behind them, her blue eyes following his every move.

He dismissed the guards, before seating himself behind his desk. "You know why you are here?"

"Yes." They both answered. Both were humble, yet neither of them was submissive.

"And I can safely assume that Galadriel updated you?"

"Yes." This time Galadriel answered.

"What is your decision?" his eyes did not see, and yet, they bore into their very souls.

Celeborn and Thranduil both knew what had to be done. It was hard on them, swallowing their pride like that. But they knew the outcome should they force Elrond to act in full force.

They lowered themselves on the ground. Silver and gold spilled over the ground as they kneeled before him.

"Forgive us." Their voices conveyed what their words could not.

"Rise. Your apology is accepted." Elrond's face betrayed nothing as they rose to their feet. "You know my dilemma. Neither do I want nor can I deal the normal punishment for your crime. Both Mirkwood and Lothlórien would lose their rulers if I did. But neither can I let you go unpunished. My people would never forgive me."

He rose from his chair.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"That is one weird punishment, Ada." Elladan studied his father's profile.

"Do you have a better idea, Ion-nin?" Elrond's arms were linked with those of his sons. All three were overlooking the gardens. "It was the only option left. They both are too important and too powerful for the normal punishments."

"They won't have been thrilled with it." Elrohir said, studying his grandfather in the gardens below.

"They have no choice." Elrond smiled. "Come, let us return to privacy."

"Ada?" Elrohir asked when the Peredhel had seated themselves. "One question though."

"Yes?"

"What will you do in Aman?"

"I don't know, Ion. It depends on my feelings for you. But I will never cast you aside. You are both my sons and my soulmates."

"But what about mother?" Elladan asked. "What if she forces you to choose?"

"Then I choose you. You are the – well, half doesn't really apply since there are two of you – of my soul, Ion-nath." Elrond pulled them close. "You belong with me, as I do with you."

They hugged him then, conveying all their love with a single touch.


	22. Chapter 22

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Elladan/Elrohir & Glorfindel/Erestor**

**Warnings****: Major (Tw)incest, AU, Blood, Angst, Torture, implied Rape **

**Chapter:**** 22**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot © by me**

**Author's Note:**** For those that complained about the previous chapter; I appreciate it, truly, but please remember (or rather know) I'm no Law-student, in fact I'm too young for it, and therefore have no clue about Law and such stuff except for the obvious. Not knowing how to call their crime, I simply called it something I thought fit… It obviously didn't. So instead of ranting (as one of my friends did… for an hour -.-, without knowing himself what it WAS supposed to be), can someone please tell me what it SHOULD be called instead?**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Enjoying Garden-duty?" Elrond carefully moved along the path towards his father-in-law. His eyes looked blindly into the distance.

"I was granted a break." Celeborn was sitting on a patch of grass. He studied Imladris' Lord as the half-elf seated himself next to him. "How's your arm?"

"Nearly well." Elrond smiled. "What about your hands?"

Celeborn laughed. "Still sore, but I'll manage." He reached out, carefully turning the face of the half-elf towards him. "One does not see a thing." He said, studying the silver eyes. "Is there no cure?"

"Not on this side of the sea." Elrond touched his eyes. "Unless time counts."

"Must be problematic." Celeborn mused.

"Less than one would expect. My sons have grown rather fussy and Undómiel too protects me from harm."

"Undómiel?"

"The mare you send me. She escorts me sometimes, much to the frustration of the stable boys." Elrond chuckled.

"I can imagine." Celeborn rose. "If you excuse me, I have to return to 'work'."

Elrond nodded.

"_Ada?"_ Elladan reached out to him_. "Where did you run off to?"_

"_You know I can't run, Ion-nin."_ Elrond leaned back, enjoying the sun_. "I'm in the gardens."_

Not soon after two bodies flopped down beside him.

"How do you manage all this?" Elladan sighed. "Valar, this is exhausting!"

"Practice, Ion-nath, practice." Elrond ruffled their hair, laughing at their indignation. "It's not my fault no one allows me to return to work."

"Because you have to recover properly first." Elrohir said, combing his hair with his fingers. "Besides, what use are you if you remain like this? You can't read or write in this state."

"What do I have you for?" Elrond asked. "Besides, I dictate most of my correspondence anyway."

"Point taken." They conceded.

"I can help you if you like." Elrond offered. "We could go to the Bruinen afterwards if there's still time."

"Good idea." Laughing, they pulled him up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Celeborn." Galadriel stood next to the perch he was currently working on. "Can you afford a break?"

He turned, wiping the sweat of his forehead. "It's public humiliation, not public torture, beloved." He carefully moved towards the path. "What is it, my dear?"

"Lunch." She showed him the basket. They walked to one of the many benches.

"Here." She handed him some of the bread. "How goes the work?"

"I'll never make fun of Imladris' gardeners again. I'm exhausted." Celeborn chuckled. "Thranduil probably loves this."

Galadriel laughed softly. "He's growing tired of this too."

"And what about you?" Celeborn drank some of the sweet wine.

"I manage to entertain myself." Galadriel looked at the sky. "I talked with Elrond though."

"About what?" Her husband set the cup down.

"Everything. It is clearly visible how much the twins love him, how they could ever hide that is a mystery to both him and me." She turned to the right, where said twins pulled their father towards the building.

"I'm still not comfortable with all this, Galadriel."

"No one is, them included."


	23. Epilogue

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Elladan/Elrohir & Glorfindel/Erestor**

**Warnings****: Major (Tw)incest, AU, Blood, Angst, Torture, implied Rape **

**Chapter:**** Epilogue**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"How do you think Nana took the news?" Elladan asked his brother. They finally were sailing West, almost a century after their father.

"Well, Námo told Ada she gave her consent, right?" Elrohir said hopefully.

"Can you two stop it?" Legolas joined them. "You will utterly drive yourselves mad before we reach the Undying Lands."

"You would too in our situation." Elladan answered. 'Don't you think?"

"Probably." Legolas relented. He too had seen the change that had come over his friends and their father. The bond had affected them deeply, to the point where consideration for Celebrian was all that stopped them from joining their bodies. "But if Lady Celebrian is as I recall her, she shall accept it."

"I certainly hope so." Elladan looked west. "We cannot go without Ada anymore."

"As he can't without you." Celeborn smiled. It had taken him many long years, but he too had accepted that there was a union between his grandsons and their sire. "All will be well. Have faith in that."

"Thank you." They smiled at him.

"Land!" Thranduil cried. "I see the shores!"

"Finally." The heavy voice of the dwarf said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Elladan! Elrohir!" Celebrian didn't even wait until her sons had left the ship, but simply ran up the gangplank, burying them in a hug. "I missed you so much."

"As did we." They said.

"Come, your father is waiting for you. He would have come when the call came, but an emergency came up. Even here he's the most-asked healer." She said, smiling at their surprised faces. "Relax, Ion-nath. I set him free long ago so he could be with his soulmates. Come."

She let them through a maze of wide, open streets. Try as they might, both sons of Elrond felt like little elflings again as they regarded the splendor of Valinor.

"There we are." She had brought them to the outskirts of the town. "He should be inside. I'm sure you can find him."

The Twins were overwhelmed when she pushed them towards the house. "Just remember to visit me, now go!"

They obediently moved towards the house, only to be met halfway by their father.

"Ada!" They buried him in a hug, showering his face with kisses.

He laughed. "Calm down, Ion-nin. I am here, and I shan't leave."

"We missed you." Their bodies were dangerously close to his.

"I feel it. Valar, these years were torture." Elrond agreed, leading them to the house.

"One we intend to end today." He did not know which son pushed him against the tree, he could not tell how he suddenly lost his clothes. Neither did he care…


End file.
